a new life
by dope boy swag
Summary: Hiccup undergoes an transformation/morphing that will change his life for ever will it be for the better or worse? Come and check it out
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any rights or characters of How to train your dragon as if I did the plot of the story would be different. this is a toothcup yaoi fluff story don't like don't read I am not going to change my story just because someone didn't read and hate on my story because you didnt like the yaoi or whatever the case may be o and feel free at anytime to leave a review or pm me at anytime I'm always avaiable and now on to the story.

It was late fall on Berk and everyone was asleep but not Toothless and Hiccup of course they were soaring high through the clouds enjoying each others company.

"Toothless fly downward for a second I'm getting slightly dizzy I need a moment". said Hiccup and without hesitation Toothless swiftly descended to the ground

At that moment Hiccup knew something was wrong he knew he was not himself but what he didn't know is his world was about to change for the better.

"Toothless what is going on I don't feel the same I feel like I'm changing I don't understand this feeling".

_You don't know this yet but your life is beginning to change in a way that I didn't even know untill I just starting witnissing it. _Toothless nudged Hiccup in a way as if he was saying _don't worry everything is going to be fine I'm here for you no matter what happens._

"Thanks bud you always know how to cheer me up". "Anyways let's get going I'm sure dad is getting worried that were not home yet". Toothless nodded in agreement and motioned for Hiccup to get on, and with that they took off heading to berk.

—TIMESKIP—

Back home at Berk.

The duo landed at their house and opened the door to see Stoick sitting right there on the chair waiting for Hiccup to enter

"What have I told you about coming in so late Hiccup".

"I can explain you see"- Stoic cut him off and said "And more importantly what happened to your eyes".

Hiccup looked at him dumbfounded and had no idea what idea what he was talking about. What do you mean what happened to my eyes nothing happened to them.

"Hiccup your eyes have turned into real narrow slits almost like your drag"- ... "That demon, what the hell did he do to you?"

"My eyes, slits like my dragon what dad your not making sense and wait dad don't blame him he had nothing to do with this don't hurt him please."

"Move out of the way its time I teach this beast a lesson". Stoick got his axe and swung it at Toothless but Toothless quickly evaded him.

"Please dad don't hurt him please". "Don't get in my way son I already told u its time to teach him a lesson." Stoic regained his posture and swung again this time when Toothless evaded he counterattacked Stoick and bit him on the arm.

"No don't hury my dad don't hurt him." this time Hiccups eyes swelled up and turned blood red with red mist glowing. "ENOUGH!, there will be no more fighting in here everybody stop fighting and sit down".

Toothless and stoick looked at Hiccups new colored eyes that could burn a hole through your chest if you messed with the wrong person. they sat down and Stoick was the first one to ask "Why is your eyes glowing red for Hiccup."

And with that Hiccups red eyes slowly faded and the mist blew away. Hiccup stared at Stoick dumbfounded and said "what are you talking about first you say my eyes are turned into slits and now they turned red I think you need to rest dad." And just then toothless said "Umm Hiccup your eyes were just red he's not lying."

Hiccup turned to his attention to hid dragon and just looked utterly confused _did my dragon just talk, how am I able to understand him, what the hell is going on._

And then Hiccup suddenly fainted and fell back.

I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm still trying to process where this is going and where to go with it next just bare with me I should beable to post another update within 2-3 days depending on my motivation to write.

also remember to review and leave comments they always help and feel free to pm me with ideas I'm always open to new ideas anyways I have some sruff to take care of so I'm out o and one more thing this has been edited so I have one thing to say this is not a revised copy my reviser has decided to take a little break so I might have the revised copy out tomorrow.

Until next time, peace


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys i decided to make anther chapter today hopefully this chapter will better explain what really happened to Hiccup and now to the story, enjoy!

"Hiccup, Hiccup, wake up, are you alright?" said Toothless. "wha- what happened?" he asked as hes still trying to regain his conscious. "You just fainted and fell back and you have been asleep for a few hours now." "Wheres my dad? I need to talk to him he said something about my eyes I need to find out whats happening." "Um Hiccup right now is not the right time hes still angry and confused and worried about you i dont think he could handle alot of questions at the moment."

"Well do you know anything about this then bud?" "Im not intirely sure ive heard of this happening but only when someone wishes for their mate to be a dragon but I had nothing to do with this so this is the first ive heard of it happening on its own." "Yeah um about the mate thing Toothless im really sorry you have noone to mate with I would like to help you in anyway but i dont know how I would help you."

Toothless sighed, "Its okay Hiccup I understand and yes it is tough on me but dont worry about it." _I really want to tell him how I really feel but Im afraid he might abandon me and then ill be all alone again. _and then Hiccup broke him out of his deep thoughts, "Toothles whats wrong." "Its nothing really i was just thinking about something." "Toothless you can tell me anything Im always here for you." "I cant its just better left not said."

"Toothless... what is it please tell me do it for me." Hiccup gave him the little puppy eyes

Hiccup... _aww man not the puppy eyes_. "Ok promise if I tell you, you wont leave me."

"Toothless now why would I do that silly dragon." Toothless gave him serious eyes and nuged him. "Ow Toothless why did yo- O i know your serious arent you im sorry tell me what is on your mind." "Well this is gonna maybe freak you out but your the only one i know who ive grown attached to you and you can see that by how protective i am of you and how i always basically cling to you Hiccup i love you and ive chosen you as a mate i know what your probably gonna say; your probably gonna say- yes Toothless ill be your mate i love you too". "your probably gonna say no and thats fi- wait what did u say?" "I said yes Toothless, yes ill be your mate." Toothless couldnt believe what he had just said and how easy it was for Hiccup to make up his mind. Toothless started laughing "Oh Hiccup you dont know how long ive waited for this moment I love you soo much Hiccup." "I love you Too Toothless."

Toothless pulled Hiccup in for a hug and Hiccup made the first move and kissed Toothless "And you dont know how long ive wanted to do that" "Oh Hiccup i couldnt have asked for any better mate."

Hey guys im back i wanted to post another chapter b4 i had to go anyways like always Review please and im out.

Untill then this is me saying peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again guys here with another update anyways enjoy

once again I do not how to train your dragon nor any of its characters

30 minutes later...

Stoick comes in the room and sees the two of them in their hugging position. "You really do love him dont you son?" "Yes dad I do and were in love and I want to spend my entire life with him if he was not here for me I would pretty much be useless... after all he is the one who saved me." Stoic thought about the whole ordeal and said "Well if he makes you happy and you two really love each other that much I guess i dont have much of a say in it... but on the other hand im not so sure the whole village will think the same way and im sorry to say but if they want you banished there is not much I can do about that either." "Well can you hold a meeting in the town hall and try to convince them to let me stay." "I will try my best but I cant make no promises" "Well thanks dad for trying to be a understanding father for once." Son its the least i can do for you."

Later on at the town meeting...

"Ladies and gentelmen I have some announcements to make and in return all I ask is to hold your comments till the end."

everyone started questioning each other about what is going on due to being confused. Stoick purposely clears his throat to get peoples attention. "As I said keep your comments to the end, now about the announcements my Son Hiccup has fallen in love with his dragon and i have no intention of going between them but I ask of you to vote if you would like Hiccup to stay or not." 1/3 said no 1/3 said yes 1\3 said they could care less. Stoick replied "Its a tie son I dont know who else to ask."

Hiccup wispered to him and Stoick nodded. "My son has promised to keep all sexual axctions including kissing in a private manner.

Now who would like to take a revote." all of them raised their hands. "Okay then who votes no."

A very few say no. "And who says yes but under the promise Hiccup has made." the rest raised their hands.

Well son it looks like you were saved once again. "Thanks Dad. "No problem son, Its what im here for.

Well im sorry but i had to end it here its just that i didnt have much else to go on with that said since this is such a short chapter as soon as i think of something I will update as soon as i can


End file.
